Events
This page displays all the events that took place and are going to happen in the future. Event 1: A year without winter? Sapphire Vacation! Duration: 25/09/2015 - 08/10/2015 Boss Eromons: Mamoru, Matsuoka Tsukasa, Hotaruko Rare Eromons: Hanakage, Kazama Marin, Matsubara Shiro Event EP Reward: Hinata Natsumi Rank Reward: Lady EP Bonus Eromons: Matsubara Kika, Inatsuki Rimi, Kuroyanagi Aozora, Rivet, Sakanashi Hatsuna Event 2: The Villain Returns! Operation Punishment Duration: 16/10/2015 - 30/10/2015 Boss Eromons: Oda Mifuyu, Umino Takaoka, Rump-knecht Rare Eromons: Chikashi Sana, Miyashita Yuma, Kurii Mii Event EP Reward: Goma Kurakake Rank Reward: Ryo Sasai EP Bonus Eromons: Hani Kumano, Pasuko Yamazaki, Ayano Tojo, Maria Yogami, Naruru Mahuyu, Sheena, Ririchiyo Setsuna, Almira Event 3: Huge Breasts Extravaganza! The Great Rebellion!! Duration: 13/11/2015 - 24/11/2015 (1st Half) & 24/11/2015 - 04/12/2015 (2nd Half) Boss Eromons: Jun Matsui, Rurika Ishikawa, Saki Musasabino Rare Eromons: Ana, Taylor Kamiyashiro, Liu Fortune Ticket Reward: Yurika Yasaka (1st Half), Urara Kurihara (2nd Half) Rank Reward: Kiyoko Hanada (1st Half), Michi Ichijiku (2nd Half) EP Bonus Eromons: Iina Odo, Sekina Jinguji, Komako Kamimori, Kagura Amahoshi, Nami, Hana Ichikawa, Honori, Yuyu Kitaoji, Miwa Kanada Event 4: Bad Guys Return! Unstoppable Pokey Operation Duration: 07/12/2015 - 21/12/2015 Boss Eromons: Aguni, Ayahime Shimazu, Miyo Rare Eromons: Aika Kanazaki, Neki, Suu Event EP Reward: Kurowa Rank Reward: Kaguya Takemiya EP Bonus Eromons: Mii Aisaki, Shishi Saika, Tomoko Tamanaha, Asuka Hamada, Aki Hino, Getten, Kayo Takashina Event 5: Kissy Kissy Valentine Duration: 23/12/2015 - 24/11/2015 (1st Half) & 24/11/2015 - 05/01/2016 (2nd Half) Rank Rewards '(1st Half): Mahiro Kokura, Mitsuko Ushiyama, Moa Kohitsuji, Tatsumi Tatsukawa, Kotora Koga, Uriko Inohara '''Rank Rewards '(2nd Half): Kimi & Nimi Sotani, Eteko Saruwatari, Ami Hebihime, Maron Inukai, Haneru Usamine, Asahi Tosaka '''Event LP Reward: Mero Ui LP Bonus Eromons '(1st Half): Timo, Mutsuki Asahina, Tatsuki Naruhime, Yayoi Asahina, Neneko Michihana, Hajime Ainaga, Chiko Kuchiki, Lemon Matsushima '''LP Bonus Eromons '(2nd Half): Nanoha Harukaze, Cupid, Melissa, Machi Yano, Masaki Yahata, Asmodeus, Fleurety, Kuroe Nishitani, Taiko Ebihara, Cat '''Event 6: Hina and the Ice Queen Duration: 20/01/2016 - 04/02/2016 Boss Eromons: Bonbori Momono, Hakari Ozu, Regina Rare Eromons: Kamui Mitani, Hisage Mitani, Nairi Uragami Event EP Rewards: Masane Soushi, Muku Shirakami Rank Reward: Yulia EP Bonus Eromons: Momiji Kasukabe, Nagisa Katagiri, Smacia, Kikuno Murasame, Nagae Mitani, Kaoruko, Hinami Onodera Event 7: The Villains Assemble! Operation Good & Evil Duration: 08/02/2016 - 23/02/2016 Boss Eromons: Midorimura Kakene, Tasha, Samantha Rare Eromons: Crystol, Wicca, Candy Event EP Rewards: Shigunaria, Fuyumi Komori Rank Reward: Mero Yukinaga Voucher Eromon: Izanai (Elegant Fox version) EP Bonus Eromons: Izumi Hayasaka, Mitama Kinaga, Sophia, Niichi Hachiduki, Honoe Akagami, Ichigo (Christmas ver.), Sonora Aokabe, Kuko Kurohara, Terrentia Event 8: Jam-packed Spring Festival Duration: 25/02/2016 - 08/03/2016 Boss Eromons: Jessie Stam, Affue Rare Eromons: Matsubara Shiro, Nohse Kanako, Liu, Kahne Event EP Rewards: Teufel, Ogre Rank Reward: Diablo Voucher Eromon: Seria (Archangel version) EP Bonus Eromons: Utsugi Unohana, Angela Stam, Pashiana, Emi Miyamoto, Sakurako Momoki, Kita Aiku, Miyu Nanai, Lisa Hoshino, Hametena (Spring version) Event 9: The Ice Dragon and the Ancient Forest Duration: 10/03/2016 - 22/03/2016 Boss Eromons: Fuyutsuki, Janis Rare Eromons: Yukine, Ana, Blossom, Taylor Kamiyashiro Event EP Rewards: Maori, Kotoharu Rank Reward: Chiyono EP Bonus Eromons: Velc, Adrem, Nanae, Nanalia, Mana Hirayama, Murrills, Annette, Setsuka Event 10: Eromon Reunion Festival Duration: 24/03/2016 - 28/03/2016 Boss Eromons: Mamoru, Matsuoka Tsukasa, Hotaruko Rare Eromons: Hanakage, Kazama Marin, Matsubara Shiro Event 11: Seraphina Academy Touchy-Feely Festival Duration: 29/03/2016 - 12/04/2016 Boss Eromons: Mercurio, Harutsuge Uguisu Rare Eromons: Asakiri Chinami, Nanjo Sachi, Shunmin, Kaya Enjoji Event EP Rewards: Aphrodite, Martes Rank Reward: Jupiter Voucher Eromon: Miyabi (Great Fox Spirit version) EP Bonus Eromons: Sharuru Chigira, Tierra, Saturno, Selene, Asou Meiko (Maid version), Ritsuka Osako, Iroha Uzuki Event 12: Thunder and Sandstorms on the Mountain! Reclaim Perido Hot Springs! Duration: 13/04/2016 - 26/04/2016 Boss Eromons: Sajin Arashi, Kurua Raisama Rare Eromons: Melanie, Gauner, Furi, Berial Event EP Rewards: Yuugiri, Sorairo Haruko Rank Reward: Ayamo EP Bonus Eromons: Iroha Uzuki, Iris, Nono Takeshiro, Kuroko Kanba, Jiu, Viorino, Michelle, Raguna Event 13: Tokioi Wedding Party Bittersweet Memories Duration: 27/04/2016 - 10/05/2016 Boss Eromons: Chocolade, Hortense Rare Eromons: Efirudisk, Aina Kuwa, Helen, Yuriko Hase Event EP Rewards: Entenu, Alexandre, Mizuna Yanagihime Fortune Ticket Reward: Lady, Haru Oinomori Rank Reward: Ayumi Mekakushi EP Bonus Eromons: Michelle, Okuno Pyua, Jogasaki Peach, Okinotori Aroha, Oribe Renge, Ninomae Fumiyo, Violette, Nagatsuki Hakana 'Event 14': Sorry for the Beheading! The Power of the Cursed Treasure Duration: 11/05/2016 - 24/05/2016 Boss Eromons: Ryoko Idori, Yuhi Harigaya Rare Eromons: Asahi-hime, Aika Kanazaki, Izumo, Taylor Kamiyashiro Event EP Rewards: Fuyuko Matsumae, Ichime Hanagasa, Ai Iseya Fortune Ticket Reward: Lady, Haru Oinomori Rank Reward: Meisa Tsutsui Voucher Eromon: Galette (Otaku Demon version) EP Bonus Eromons: Violette, Mitsuyo Aoi, Minaho Yakumaru, Nou Musou, Hirona Muroi, Gloria, Masumi Odake, Shidare Yanagiba Event 15: The Beach Night Ladies The Crimson Wolf Lady and the Mysterious Masked Girl Duration: 25/05/2016 - 07/06/2016 Boss Eromons: Culiero,Chris Rare Eromons: Ginette, Asakura Kanami, Jeannie, Aina Kuwa Event EP Rewards: Anna Kagami, Saya Furuike, Natsuna Shindo Rank Reward: Kurou Voucher Eromon: Arieru (Enchanting Mermaid version) EP Bonus Eromons: Shidare Yanagiba, Endou Kanade, Kanzaki Mikoto, Sasaki Rie, Ichigo (Wedding version), Hoshino Rina, Grimoire, Loveriel Event 16: Eromon Revival Festival Duration: 31/05/2016 - 03/06/2016 Boss Eromons: Oda Mifuyu, Umino Takaoka, Rump-knecht Rare Eromons: Chikashi Sana, Miyashita Yuma, Kurii Mii Event 17: Operation: Save the City in the Sky Duration: 08/06/2016 - 21/06/2016 Boss Eromons: Rubia, Ertel Rare Eromons: Jennifer, Noi Gotenba, Innes, Cupid Event EP Rewards: Nerine, Kokuyo, Sandra Fortune Ticket Reward: Hinata Natsumi Rank Reward: Alize EP Bonus Eromons: Loveriel, Reficia, Ceres, Yukana, Murrills (Succubus Sisters version), Kitty, Rose, Belze Event 18: Desire Overload!? Duration: 22/06/2016 - 05/07/2016 Boss Eromons: Shian, Hashigami Yumeko Rare Eromons: Akatori Inokami, Makoto Kazanori, Matsuribi Kouya, Rei Seno Event EP Rewards: Oomine Miho, Setsuko Fujimiya, Sakuno Shinkai Fortune Ticket Reward: Goma Kurakake Voucher Eromon: Ando Rena (School Swimsuit Santa version) Rank Reward: Hanao Takahashi EP Bonus Eromons: Belze, Konatsu Suzunami, Nomiya Koino, Hinowa, Miina Ashikawa, Haibara Katsumi, Sasame, Washimiya Chihiro Event 19: Osawari Popularity Contest Duration: 06/07/2016 - 19/07/2016 Boss Eromons: Elfie, Bailarina Rare Eromons: Maru Nitaku, Gauner, Meiya Shitsura, Motoko Ban Event EP Rewards: Kotone Saionji, Batorun, Nodoka Asai Voting Reward Eromons: Asmodeus, Diablo Rank Reward: Hanmi Sodenashi EP Bonus Eromons: Washimiya Chihiro, Olesya, Kitakaze Touko, Teru Karuma, Mimoza, Kuroyanagi Aozora (Tanned Beauty version), Yukimachi Miyakonojo, Katsue Tokomi Event 20: Poolside Battlefield Duration: 21/07/2016 - 02/08/2016 Boss Eromons: Shelly Shiromi, Shinko Kanzashi Rare Eromons: Serena Hibiya, Asakura Kanami, Remi Asada, Yuriko Hase Event EP Rewards: Sarina, Shirenetta, Adelie Torigoe Fortune Ticket Reward: Yurika Yasaka Rank Reward: Yuugi Kawaname EP Bonus Eromons: Katsue Tokomi, Shiina Miori, Mizuki Kobayashi, Miki Minakata, Hayate Yaguruma, Momotani Kurumi (Waitress version), Isara Minazuki, Aimi Nishina, Chihaya Uemiya Event 21: Hard-Boiled Marathon In Hell Duration: 03/08/2016 - 16/08/2016 Boss Eromons: Rokoko Ochinai, Filone Rare Eromons: Nanjo Sachi, Yakushi, Motoko Ban, Miruka Tatezuka Event EP Rewards: Lusty, Koko Omidou, Hitomi Otsuka Fortune Ticket Reward: Urara Kurihara Voucher Eromon: Noa (Kimono version) Rank Reward: Nowa Mabuki EP Bonus Eromons: Chihaya Uemiya, Maki Saegusa, Elena Ise, Oshino, Kamimori Komako (Training Suit version), Yuuga Nakameguro Event 22: Of Kingcraft And Star-Sea Gods Duration: 17/08/2016 - 30/08/2016 Boss Eromons: Megumi Sahara, Nao Kamimura Rare Eromons: Neki, Fu, Suu, Minamo Kariya Event EP Rewards: Mai Tsuruno, Machiko Sekido, Yui Asuka Fortune Ticket Reward: Kurowa Voucher Eromon: Kiritani Yukina (New Style version) Rank Reward: Kirika Misao EP Bonus Eromons: Yuuga Nakameguro, Nonoka Sakakibara, Sasha - Mark 01, Kaho Wakabayashi, Ayumi Katsuragi, Mururu, Aegis (Mischievous Succubus version), Konoe Magomura Event 23: Seraphina Culture Fest 2016 Duration: 31/08/2016 - 13/09/2016 Boss Eromons: Roberta, Firenze Rare Eromons: Chinami Asakiri, Momo Kuroda, Kaya Enjoji, Senri Akunaki Event EP Rewards: Jun Natsuki, Yuri Satozakura, Ririmu Arisawa Fortune Ticket Reward: Mero Ui Rank Reward: Houju Kotonoha EP Bonus Eromons: Rinka Tachibana (Maple Dolls Version), Junko Mido, Konoe Magomura, Asou Meiko (Maid version), Hiromi Kasahara, Asagao Furuya, Ruria Otomo, Rio Kuriyama, Kazura Tendou Event 24: Villain Reunion! Duration: 14/09/2016 - 27/09/2016 Boss Eromons: Ibris, Nopia Rare Eromons: Charlotte (Sharurotte), Ellis, Cupid, Asami Osanai Event EP Rewards: Miyo Akikaze, Aria Fujimi, Minako Kagome Fortune Ticket Reward: Masane Soushi Rank Reward: Seria (Fallen Angel Version) EP Bonus Eromons: Hametena (Anniversary Version), Rinne Takaido, Kazura Tendou, Mikage Kiyohara, Momono Sadogashima, Nana Hibana, Kura Reizei, Haruko Kusanagi Event 25: The Virus Materializes! Catty Rampage! Duration: 27/09/2016 - 11/10/2016 Boss Eromons: Miko (Cat), Troy Rare Eromons: Ayumu Shirakawa, Aina Kuwa, Motoko Ban, Scarlet Event EP Rewards: Popo Watage, Neneko Nekozaki, Yotsuha Kuroba Fortune Ticket Reward: Shigunaria Rank Reward: Erinyan EP Bonus Eromons: Blue Ageha (Life-Size Version), Ren Omoikawa, Haruko Kusanagi, Murrills (Succubus Sisters version) (Obtainable from Rank Up Gacha "Only in the 1st week"), Ran Kanamori, Hanana, Tama Niwasaki, Sakura Momoi, Chidori Event 26: Secret Magic Duration: 12/10/2016 - 25/10/2016 Boss Eromons: Mink, Nabiki Kunishige Rare Eromons: Femirina, Nohse Kanako, Shunmin, Yue Hisano Event EP Rewards: Seika Sasahara, Denpa Hitsuuchi, Misaki Shibata Fortune Ticket Reward: Teufel Rank Reward: Miyuu Aota EP Bonus Eromons: Saori Moritaka (Idol Fest Version), Roll Mihara, Chidori, Kirino Fujita, Hinana Omoya, Ririko Yugawara, Ririka Ishikawa, Saki Musasabino, Aguni, Ayahime Shimazu Note: Ririka Ishikawa & Saki Musasabino are previous bosses that re-appeared in Weekly Bundle. EP bonus effective on 10.10.2016 when appear in Shop Items. Aguni & Ayahime Shimazu are previous boss that re-appeared in Weekly Bundle. EP bonus effective on 18.10.2016 when appear in Shop Items. Category:Event